Les Mis Meets Back to the Future Part II
by LesMisLoony
Summary: I told you I'd make a sequel, so I did! Doc Brown has taken Cosette and Marius into the future to prevent their kids from doing something stupid. Will they succeed?
1. Chauvelin IV

A/N- When fanfiction.net removed the Inspector's New Groove I found myself with only three fics going on – If I Could Heal Your Wounds, Legeo and Gimliet, and Mizzie Mizzie Bang Bang. Because Legeo and Gimliet is almost finished, I've decided that the time has come to write Part Two to "Les Mis Meets Back to the Future: The Fic That Never Found A Better Name."

* * *

Suddenly Marius was leaning toward her... his breath on her face...  
  
There was a flash of light in the alley, and the time machine pulled up by the open garden gate. Doc Brown leapt out.  
  
"Monsieur?" Cosette gasped.  
  
"Come with me!" he shouted back.  
  
"But monsieur! Fantine is alive, Marius is here, and-"  
  
"Bring Marius along! It concerns him too!"  
  
"Why?" Cosette asked desperately. "What happens to us in the future?" She lowered her voice. "Do we become... robbers or something?"  
  
"No, no, both you and Marius turn out fine. It's your children! Something has got to be done about your children!"  
  
He shoved them into the passenger seat of the time machine, backed the car up, and shot forward.  
  
The door of the house on the Rue Plumet opened, and Javert came wandering out. "Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Cosette? Do you wanna see my new snuff box?"  
  
He saw the DeLorean rolling down the street.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
The car disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
Javert frowned at the place where it had vanished. "What's going on here?"  
  
The time machine came to a halt in front of a rather broken-down version of 55 Rue Plumet. Marius was full of questions.  
  
"But who are you, monsieur? How does Cosette know you? Oh dear, what has happened to her house? What was that flash of light?"  
  
"May I explain, Monsieur Brown?"  
  
"Go, go," the doc said absently, waving a hand in Cosette's direction. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the entire time machine shook.  
  
"What was that?" Marius and Cosette asked in unison.  
  
"I've found a way to refract light beams off of the..." he saw their blank faces. "Um... I pressed a button and no one can see the time machine from the outside," Doc Brown explained.  
  
"Clever! Anyway, Marius, we're in a time machine."  
  
"A machine that makes time?" Marius asked excitedly.  
  
"No, that's what I thought, too," Cosette said. "This is a machine that lets you travel in time... you know, jump around from year to year."  
  
"Oh... so what year is it?"  
  
The doc answered for Cosette. "The year of our Lord 1841. You have a seven year old daughter and a four year old son."  
  
"Wait... Cosette and I are married? Will I be able to see our wedding? Can I visit my friends? Did Joly and Muchisetta ever get married? How about Eponine and that thief boy... whatsisname..."  
  
"Montparnasse?" the doc asked.  
  
"Yeah, him. Did they get married? They were a cute couple... except for Eponine... she was... well..."  
  
"Who's Eponine?" Cosette asked indignantly.  
  
Marius didn't seem to hear. "Do Joly and Muchisetta have children? I'll bet those are the healthiest children in Paris. Did Joly's sinuses ever clear up? Is Grantaire still a drunk? Did Courfeyrac ever settle down? Has Jehan become a famous poet? Did Laigle's luck ever improve? Did Feuilly move to Poland? What about Enjolras? Did he start that revolution? Did we win? Have we liberated the poor of Paris? Did I fight? Was..."  
  
Doc Brown pulled an alarming-looking device from of his pocket and held it in front of Marius's face. There was a flash of light and Marius appeared to have fainted. Cosette paled.  
  
"Monsieur! Did you just kill Marius?"  
  
The doc rolled his eyes. "He's just unconscious, Cosette. He was asking too many questions. No one should know too much about their own future."  
  
"Well, he was talking too fast for anyone to have been able to answer anyway."  
  
"That's true."  
  
The time machine rolled to a stop in front of a house in the Rue des Filles du Calvaire. "Here we are. This is your future home."  
  
"What problems are the children causing?"  
  
"Do you remember the way Javert was in Montreuil-sur-Mer?" Cosette shuddered and nodded. "There's a new fellow on the force just like that, if not more so. His name's Chauvelin IV. He'd arrest anybody just for the sake of arresting."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Marius has told your kids... pardon, your children... so many stories of his glory at the barricades and his friends that they think overthrowing the government is a good idea!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"They're going to try it!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"They'll be arrested for disturbing the peace by Monsieur Chauvelin. Then, next week, Marius hires someone to try and break them out of jail, but that man's arrested and he tells on Marius for hiring him. Chauvelin comes and arrests Marius, then you try to break Marius out... it sends your whole family down the tube!"  
  
"Sends us where?"  
  
"Never mind that. Here," Doc Brown tossed Cosette a dress of an odd style. "This is what you usually wear now. Put that on, and when your children come out of the house, send them right back inside and tell them that revolutions will get them in trouble!"  
  
"Why would they listen to me?"  
  
"Because you're their mother!"  
  
"What about Marius? We can't just leave him here!"  
  
"Sure we can. We won't be gone long, and the Patron-Minette doesn't come out till evening!"  
  
Cosette frowned. "What if something happens to him?"  
  
"Just trust me! Here, duck into the time machine and put that dress on."  
  
She turned to do so, but the time machine was gone. "Monsieur! Someone's kidnapped Marius!"  
  
"Nonsense! Remember, it can't be seen. The car's right..." he put his hand out and appeared to touch something solid "here. Hop in."  
  
Cosette climbed into the time machine, which looked perfectly normal inside. She started to change dresses, but looked at the unconscious Marius. A little worried that he would wake up, she poked her head back out the door. "Monsieur! Marius is still in here!"  
  
"He's unconscious."  
  
"I know, but he might wake up."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"But what if he does?"  
  
"Fine, fine!" the doc sighed, pulling Marius out of the car and lying him down on the street. "Will you just change now?"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Cosette emerged from the car in the new dress. "How do I look?"  
  
"You're a spitting image of your future self!"  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"You look perfect. I'm going to go for a while. Remember; when the children come outside send them right back in! Got it?"  
  
"Yes, monsieur."  
  
"Good." He climbed into the time machine.  
  
"But what about Marius? He's just lying on the road!"  
  
The doc emerged from the DeLorean with a blanket, dragged Marius into a corner, and covered him up. "Happy now?"  
  
"Of course, monsieur."  
  
"I'll be back in a moment. Remember what I said."  
  
Cosette nodded and watched him disappear into the invisible time machine. A few seconds later there was a flash of blue light from down the street. 


	2. Two Cosettes, Two Mariuses, and a Marie

A/N- I watched BTTF today... it was the first one... I'm sleepy.  
  
nebulia- Bad Eponine! Smack her back. Yeah... maybe when Enjy's revolution failed any Chauvelin descendant who might have escaped the barricades decided to take Javert's place? Wait, now I'm putting a Chauvelin at the barricades! ...Cool.  
  
Winter-Lady- I've got myself wondering what would happen if Joly had survived and married Muchisetta now. No, I won't write one of those fics as long as I can hold off.  
  
La Pamplemousse- I have a question...You just got Noelle to the climax of the whole story... and then stopped. If I may inquire... what happened?  
  
Elyse3- I feel like so many of your reviews consist of "poor Marius," which I find to be quite amusing. Muahahaha I'm a Marius abuser! As we all know...

* * *

Cosette sat quietly on the stoop of her future home, waiting for her future children to come out. A familiar figure came wandering down the road.  
  
"Monsieur Javert?"  
  
Javert frowned bitterly at her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Monsieur," Cosette gasped, insulted. "I was just bidding you good day!"  
  
"Yeah, it's a good day for you! You know your mother and father! You can remember your childhood! I don't remember a thing before 1823 and I'm sick of it! Oh, and you've married that no-good revolutionary, haven't you?"  
  
"I happen to know, monsieur, that Marius is not a no-good revolutionary!"  
  
"Oh," Javert said rudely, "of course. He succeeded in that ratty revolution and liberated the poor of France, didn't he?"  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Oh, please, you can't be that stupid. Of course he didn't!"  
  
Cosette was shocked. "He... didn't?"  
  
"No! All those little friends of his are probably rotting in some pauper's grave now!"  
  
"All his friends?"  
  
Javert rolled his eyes. "You don't listen, do you?"  
  
"You mean... you mean they just threw their lives away? They're dead?"  
  
"Where were you in 1832?"  
  
"Number 55, Rue Plumet."  
  
"I know _where_ you were! It's a figure of speech!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Good day, madame. Oh, and say hello to your housekeeper for me."  
  
"Toussaint?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the one."  
  
Cosette watched Javert shuffle down the sidewalk, her mind whirling. Marius's friends' revolution had failed? All of them were dead? He would be devastated!  
  
A carriage came rolling down the street, and Cosette found herself leaping up from the stoop and hiding in a corner. This proved to be a good idea, for a moment later the carriage door opened and a slightly older version of herself alighted. The older Cosette stopped to smooth her hair.  
  
The door of the house swung open, and a little girl and an even smaller boy came tumbling out with their arms full of rocks and twigs. The little boy had a scrap of red cloth over his arm.  
  
"To the Rue de la Chanvrerie?" the little girl asked.  
  
The boy giggled. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Marie? Where are you taking your brother?"  
  
The girl looked sheepish. "We were gonna pretend to build a barricade like Papa."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the alley."  
  
"Is that true, Marius?"  
  
The boy nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright, dears, but be careful you don't get in anyone's way."  
  
The Cosette of 1832 raised an eyebrow. Her children's names were Marius and Marie?  
  
The children nodded and took off down the street. Cosette, crouching in the corner next to the unconscious Marius, waited for her older self to go inside so that she could stop the children.  
  
Her older self, however, sat down on the stoop in the exact place Cosette had been before.  
  
Cosette now faced a problem. She would need to go right past this older version of herself to stop the children, but she didn't want to be seen. Her head whirled. What to do?  
  
The little boy and girl had reached the end of the street and turned in the direction of the Rue de la Chanvrerie. Cosette came to a desperate conclusion. She stood up and shouted, "_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_"  
  
The older Cosette turned, saw a person that looked exactly like herself, and fainted.  
  
Cosette rolled her eyes. "That was easy."  
  
She ran after the children and caught up with them just as the girl was about to rush into the street. "Uh... Marie!" she shouted.  
  
The girl stopped. "Maman?"  
  
"I changed my mind! Come on home... I need help with supper."  
  
"_Maman!_ Let the servants cook supper!"  
  
"I mean... uh... I someone's broken in to the house! Come see!"  
  
"Really?" the little boy squealed.  
  
Cosette nodded and ran back to the Rue des Filles du Calvaire, where she immediately ducked into the corner.  
  
She watched as the children rushed up to the house, saw the unconscious older Cosette, and began to shriek. A woman whom Cosette did not recognize appeared at the door, gasped, and helped carry the unconscious Cosette into the house.  
  
Cosette sighed. Now all she had to do was wait with Marius until the doc came back.  
  
And that was when she realized that Marius was gone. The blanket that Doc Brown had used to cover him was lying crumpled in the corner. 


End file.
